The Prey
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a Birds Of Prey crossover with my own Creation called 28, Cass, Courtney and Hybrid are my characters with a crossover of the bad Catwoman movies. It's starts with the theft of the jewels of Bast. Helena/Dinah pairing. The story starts in 2008.
1. Chapter 1

_The Prey_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_It was the year 2008, six years had gone by and Oracle was walking around with her cane. There was an amazing new technology with nanos that had fixed her back and she was still practicing walking around. She was researching more on what happened at New York, a week ago, It involved a graphic novel writer called Cass Lincoln, she had wrote a series called Hybrid and had helped the city of New York with a terrorist action. Oracle just kept reading trying to find an answer and Helena was waking up in a tank-top with a very small throng on, she went into the bathroom and took medicine that she climbed back into bed with Dinah. Six years ago, It was no more than a month after the fight with Quinn, since Reese broke her heart and Gabby shot Dinah down. The two started to take their relationship very serious and have been together for a long time and the sex was great. Dinah saw she was awake and then reached out, she tangled the rubber mouse in front of Helena, Helena opened her eyes and it was on. Dinah jumped out of bed, Helena was on all fours, the game was simple catch the mouse while on all-fours. If Helena does it, she could do whatever she wants to Dinah. So after a chase, Helena caught the mouse and threw it down. Cass walked into her hotel room and un-pack her bags. Courtney was one time a prison guard as Cass was staying there for Manslaughter. Courtney helped her to get release early. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Prey_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Cass got blamed for a very horrible thing from her mother, Cass was a brilliant artist and as she was in her room crying. She started drawing Hybrid, that night; the winged creature came to her and asked if she wanted her power when she was eighteen. Cass told her, she will wait then. As eighteen came, her creation came to her and the rules were simple the day before and at the start of the day on her birthday, she could test the power and at the end, if you accept it, say I accept. Cass that night with a boyfriend at the time, she had gotten jealous of a woman and committed manslaughter, at the end she didn't accepted. When she was out on good behavior at Twenty-Three Cass did something great with the power, she saved someone. It took her till she was twenty-eight to finally accept it. Courtney her friend had asked her to guard the jewels of bast, Cass agreed that Hybrid and her will be there, even if it is the same person._

_Helena and Dinah got dressed they walked downstairs. Oracle told them the jewels and Helena was feeling humble since it was Bast. Helena has been really getting into the mythology of her cat goddess and Dinah think it's really good that she has. So they also agreed to be there tonight. It was a day off, Helena didn't have to go into Wayne Enterprises since she decided to learn the family business and Dinah didn't have to go into school today, so they went back to bed. In the afternoon, they did training._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Prey_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_It was night time, Helena and Dinah were at one part of the museum, Cass was hiding in plain sight at another part and then this got very interesting. A limousine pulled up, a lava haired woman walked in and she wiggled her hands the doors burned from the inside. Then several enforcers ran in with her and then another woman with a computer did. Cass saw that and Dinah saw it as a vision. Everyone was running in place. The lava haired woman was simply named La and she looked at the jewels as only something to collected, "Make sure we're alone." La said and then there was a break in the door. There was Cass. She walked in and La asked, "May I help you?" "You could go back to where you came from and no one will get hurt." Cass said and then another door broke down, Helena and Dinah came in. They looked at Cass and they were stumped, they looked at them. "It's eight against three." La said and Helena responded, "Odds means nothing to us." The hitmen advanced to them and Dinah made three of them fly in opposite directions, Cass worked on the other four and they just flew. The hitmen were dis-able and La was in shocked. "I'm sure we could come to an understand." La said and Dinah responded, "This is our understanding." Dinah did the canary cry, it was blowing them away her and then they were on their knees and then hundreds of birds came crashing flew the ceiling, they were the same color birds as La's hair and they carried La with her other person away. Cass changed into Hybrid and flew after them. Helena kissed Dinah, Dinah knew what to do and Helena cat-like instincts went up to the ceiling, she chased them but jumping buildings and Dinah waited for the police. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Prey_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Dinah was injured and she looked to see a Cat-woman in front of her with the jewels. Dinah fought bravely but this Cat-woman was different. "I just wanted the jewels, you got in the way." This Cat-woman said and Dinah responded, "I swear my girlfriend is going to kill you." "Whoo, you like women, if she could catch me." This cat-woman left and as she was on a building, she took of the mask and it was Patience. "You shouldn't be locked up, you should be with someone who could respect you." Patience Phillips finished and Dinah was being tended to. Dinah looked up at Helena and as Cass was standing there, she told Courtney what happened. Dinah told Helena what happened and who did this. In the next morning, Cass met with Helena, Oracle and Dinah, Cass told about her background and Oracle didn't know if Cass was a meta-human or what. Oracle explained what a meta-human was, Cass didn't think she was. Dinah was at school going to Art class and she loved her new teacher Ms. Patience Phillips._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Prey_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_As Dinah was coming home, she noticed something that her new teacher movements was very familiar to her and now she was beginning to get a clue. She went to meet up with her girlfriend Helena and so they kiss then caught up with everything about the day. Cass was doing her regular scan as she would if she was in New York and as she turned back to Cass from Hybrid she walked around. She then saw someone from last night and she quickly stood in front of them. "Let's talk." Cass said and as the person tried to run, Cass just smiled. She called Helena and Dinah as respect to them. The person told them that they were the distraction; they wanted the jewels but they really wanted a worshipper to get it. "You see here's the problem, she wore something she never should have put on and now I want to know, do you know her?" Helena asked and the woman said no. "Let me try." Cass said and after the person was hanging by a talon one hundred feet off the air, she spilled that her name was Catwoman and Helena was out for blood by the gallons and they she paused to think where has she heard that. _


End file.
